Schwick
Schwick is a MVP for the European World of Warcraft community, normally encountered on the EU forums, specifically the English WoW forums. Schwick comes from the Netherlands and does maintain various guides on the forums. General facts * He comes from the Netherlands (Maastricht). * He's 24 years old (13-02-1985). * Does various guides/weekly posts on the EU forums. * Has taken over Warcraft Weekly EU since issue 42 on July the 10th. * Has worked together with Anvilbeard. * Made it possible for translated version of Warcraft Weekly for the French, German and Spanish. * One of the first to be MVP on the EU forums. * Resides on the Shadowsong (EU) Realm. * Been playing WOW since 16 June 05 15:39 CEST. * News member of Blizzplanet.com. * Plays a Hunter & Priest mostly, but also plays a Shaman and Warrior. Fun facts * Has its own corner on the front-page community content called Schwick's Corner. * Schwick means garbage, something, a thing or a clown. About Warcraft Weekly EU Just like Warcraft Weekly in the USA, the EU do something similar. Unlike the USA, the EU contributes more than just links to Blizzard posts. It also provides: * An explanation of the news and divided in sections (expansion, future patches, current patch, TBC beta, PTR etc.). * Community content from the forums. * Realm news. * Comic strip section. * Ask questions about WOW. * And much more. Warcraft Weekly EU is managed by Schwick. History of Warcraft Weekly EU Unlike Warcraft Weekly in the US, Warcraft Weekly EU provides more than just links to the Blizzard posts. Anvilbeard who was well known at the time, started to write a similar weekly post. He decided it would be more community content mixed with official news. It was a success, resulting in the EU CMs to support the post by weekly sticky'ing it and posting it on the front-page. Anvilbeard lasted 41 issues (+couple of special editions) before he quit writing it. Schwick soon took over and started writing issue 42 (July the 10th) in the honor of Anvilbeard and his hard work. Schwick at the time, was known for his work with the topic "Information about expansion & 1.9/1.10/..". So he decided to start doing the same Anvilbeard did. And he's still doing the newest issues these days. Warcraft Weekly became 1 year old between issue 49 and 50. Of course, 50 being a big milestone. A short Blizzard EU Community Manager Q&A followed, revealing that they indeed enjoy the effort that's being done for Warcraft Weekly. Since issue 69, Warcraft Weekly EU is translated in Spanish and support by Sherinda. Soon more translations followed. French and German Warcraft Weekly were made around issue 70. The French is done by Cortazar and the German by Ananya The translations soon stopped. However, this was followed by a new concept for the Spanish forums. Sherinda made "It happened on Azeroth", which is in many ways, Warcraft Weekly. Germany and France still have to follow. Various written guides Schwick does write and maintain various guides and weekly posts on the English WoW forums. Guides * The Burning Crusade FAQ. * Warcraft Books. * Information About the expansion & 2.3/2.4/... * Guide: How to spot real Blizzard emails. Weekly posts * Warcraft Weekly (EU) (This is an archive link). * Forum Watch Nominations (Can be found in the "Community Events & News"-Forum). * Community's Review (Can be found in the "Community Events & News"-Forum). * Pimp My UI (Can be found in the User Interface forums). Old guides * Information about expansion & 1.9/1.10/.. * Information about expansion & 1.11/1.12/.. * Information about expansion & 2.2/2.3/.. * Info About The Expansion old version. * Hunter Concerns V1 & V2. * The informant (Prequel of Warcraft Weekly before working with Anvilbeard). * 2.0.1 FAQ. Contact Schwick can be reached on various ways. *'Email:' schwickster@gmail.com Category:Most Valuable Posters